Kingdom Come
by Connor Kent
Summary: In another darker time... The King King has been slain and the mamodo world is the the middle of a civil war. Humans hate the the mamodo's and are ready to go to another war with them. Unless two very different mamodo's stop them in time. Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Grown up Travis, Rahkshi, Tiko and Zero sat down on a hill eating.

"This has been great all these years. It's good to see you guys again." said Rahkshi. He was talking about the four of them haven't seen each other in over twenty years.

"So much has changed..." said adult Tiko.

"Yea, and even the big guy now has three kids. Congrats on the twins." said Zero.

"Thanks, if it had been any other reason to leave the house I would be home with Ember taking care of the kids. But Hiita is helping her." replied Tiko. "Do you guys ever see Chelsea?"

"I saw her about ten years ago. I kept in touch for another year after I saw her but she just sort of disappeared... I haven't heard from her since. Although I have a good feeling that she's out there living a good life." said Travis.

"You get them too?" asked Tiko curiously.

Rahkshi and Travis exchanged confused funny looks at Tiko's comment.

"What?" said Rahkshi while chuckling.

"You know... he said like a feeling. A relief, or sometimes bad ones." said Tiko.

"What on Earth are you talking about Tiko?" said Travis giving a slight chuckle but turning concerned.

"Psh. I think being with all those fire mamodos has cooked his head." said Zero.

"I'm serious!" snapped Tiko. "It's like a vibe."

"Well... I actually have had some vibes. Hm... Now that I think about it I've gotten quite a few lately." said Travis.

"Yea... me too. I never gave it much thought." agreed Rahkshi.

They all looked at Zero who put on a innocent look. (:O!)

"What? I'm not a sane!" said Zero. Rahkshi gave Zero a 'parenting look.' "Alright, alright. I've gotten maybe two or three lately. Guys. It'd just our imagination. Chill."

"Well you know my mother use to tell me that vibes mean a good or bad thing that's happening to you in a alternate universe." said Tiko.

Zero let out a laugh. "Yea. She also said that chickens are a tyrannosaurus's closest relative." Zero let out another laugh.

Tiko, Travis and Rahkshi looked at Zero in a "DUH!" look.

"O..." said Zero as he realized what he had said was true.

"Anyway..." added Tiko.

"I always did believe in alternate universes. Even if their our future or past. Heck we visited the year 3005!" said Travis.

Travis shivered for about ten seconds. "Whoa... Speaking of vibes. Now that was a real scary one."

The same thing happened to Tiko, Zero and Rahkshi.

Rahkshi and Tiko put on a concerned face. "Guys. Chill, just a coincidence." said Zero even a bit worried himself.

"Yea... just a coincidence..." said Tiko as he yawned... "Boy am I tired..." Tiko drifted off to sleep and with in the next fifteen minutes Travis, Rahkshi and Zero fell into a deep sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

In another time... in another place far different from our own the Kind King was murdered. Mamodos alike are hated by the humans and are on the verge of war. Meanwhile the mamodo's themselves are in the middle of a civil war. Though one tribe of mamodo's finds a ancient spirit that could turn them into humans. How far will the mamodo's go to get that chance? Two mamodo's (very different) don't want to take that chance and are ending the wars once and for all.

A red light blinded two brothers. Then a black and white one rushed by.

"What was that?" asked one of them.

"I don't know Rahk." said the other.

"Lets go Travis. Before it comes back."

Travis and Rahkshi ran off. Travis and Rahkshi live in a part of Earth that is mostly rubble and was destroyed during one of the Mamodo/Human battles. They lived in a little tent/apartment. They only had their mother and were one of the few living in the wreckage of Los Angeles. The sky was always cloudy and usually filled with dust. The place they lived in was the bottom level of an apartment with a long grey sheet over it.

Travis and Rahkshi or Rahkshi and Travis climbed over some rubble and heard a explosion. Travis stumbled backwards and Rahkshi grabbed his ankle and put a finger on his mouth to tell Travis not to scream because he heard a voice.

There was lots of smoke and Travis could barely see Rahkshi let alone his own legs. Travis tried to sit up on the steep slope and scraped his right arm and cut it. He could feel the blood dripping off his arm on to his palm and soaking into his shirt so he let out a small cry.

Then both Travis and Rahkshi heard the word. _"Radom."_

Travis felt Rahkshi let go and heard Rahkshi scream as he flew over head and he could barely see Rahkshi's figure over head. Some rubble started to move from underneath Travis and it let loose and dropped and fainted as he hit the hard bottom.

Meanwhile Rahkshi felt like his last moments had arrived and he saw a weak light. He hit the ground and got a quick. The white light he'd seen, Rahkshi was sure that this was heaven but then it turned dark and he realized he was still on Earth. The white and black figure ran fast towards Rahkshi and picked him up. The smoke cleared and Rahkshi looked around for Travis. Rahkshi called out for him.

"Travis? Where are yo..." the figure that held Rahkshi covered his mouth. When he did this Rahkshi felt weaker but stronger at the same time.

Rahkshi realized that he had revealed their existence to the Radom calling mamodo. The mamodo that Travis and Rahkshi had discovered that was named Zofis had been attacking them for quite some time but never unleashed something like this.

Zofis was more of a figure then a human. On Earth all mamodo's are more of figures then humans. They are just a color and you can only see their shape. Most wear metal hats or an emblem on themselves would show when they attack.

_"Teoradom"_ said Zofis and a series of psychic balls shot at Rahkshi and the mamodo that held him.

_"Trasheild"_ said the figure that held Rahkshi and a triangle shaped sheild of both light and dark energy blocked the attack and sent it back and Zofis.

Zofis flew up and dodged the doubled teoradom attack.

Underneath the rubble Travis opened his eyes slowly and felt his arm. There was a bandadge wrapped around it but he couldn't move it at all.

"Finally. Your awake. Now can we go?" said a shape sitting down smoking a cigar into what Travis assumed was a mouth. He only saw a chest outline and obviously the whole outline of the mamodo. He wore a silver metal hat with two red lightning bolts.

"Now I numbed your arm. So you won't whine." said the mamodo.

"Thank you for saving me." said Travis. "Do you have a name?"

"I did... but just call me Red." replied the red mamodo.

"Ok... Please. I want to help my brother!" cried Travis.

"And we shall. Hold on to me." said Red as he picked up Travis on his back.

Red muttered the words. _"Flickagra"_ and in a instance they turned into mere fire sparks. They went up through the rubble and formed again behind Zofis. Red dropped Travis gently, then turned around and said. "Hey she-man!"

Zofis spun around and yelled _"Gigano Radom!" _

"That's all you've got?" taunted Red. _"Magmui"_ Magma rose up from the ground, blocking the psychic blast. Then Red moved his hands to the right in a swaying motion and the magma started to spin around Red and Red sent it straight towards Zofis.

Zofis screeched and flew backwards. He managed to get up but the white and black mamodo walked over to him. _"Ion Rakerga"_ A light ball formed in his right and and a dark ball in his left. He threw both of them at Zofis and Zofis screamed again. When the smoke cleared there sat a dead body.

"Good job Zero." said Red as he walked over and clanked fists with him.

"You... you... murderer!" yelled Rahkshi as he and Travis knelt by Zofis. "You killed your own kind?"

"I do what I have to do." said Zero.

"Murderer!" shouted Travis.

"Hey kid. Watch it. We didn't have to save you. You better listen to us. Zofis just killed someone close to you. You still mad he's dead?" said Red.

"What?" asked Travis and Rahkshi worriedly.

"Right... um... We'll just go now." said Zero as Red and he ran off super fast.

Travis and Rahkshi turned their attention away from the mamodo's and back at their apartment. They opened the door and there... lied a dead woman... their mother...

Travis's heart skipped a beat and Rahkshi almost wanted to kill himself.

Travis knelt by his mother and started to do CPR.

"She's gone Travis..." said Rahkshi upset. He was trying not to cry because he wanted his younger brother to be OK.

Travis started to cry and fell into Rahkshi's arms. Rahkshi held his brother and couldn't help but cry also.

(A/N- Rahkshi is a year older than Travis.)

"I'm going to kill all those mamodos!" screamed Travis as loud as he could. He jumped up and ran over to Zofis and kicked him constantly.

"WHY! WHY HER! AHH!" screamed Travis in frustration. He kept on doing it until he had no more energy and fell and cried more.

Rahkshi knelt by his mother. "Oh mom... You were the greatest human ever. The tales of the mamodo's and humans living in peace will no longer be a legend. I'll make it happen. And i'll take care of Travis... just like I always promised."

Rahkshi spent the next half hour burying his mother. Travis didn't want to watch. After Rahkshi finished he walked over to his brother who was asleep. He could see the tears in Travis's eyes. Rahkshi picked up Travis and put him over his back and started walking away.

Then Zero and Red appeared. "I'm sorry." said Zero.

"I don't want to talk about it." scolded Rahkshi. "Thank you for protecting him." said Rahkshi talking to Red acknowledging Travis.

"The little guy looks bummed." said Zero.

"Yea... You would too if your mother died." said Rahkshi sarcastically.

"I wouldn't because I don't have one." said Zero.

"Oh... I'm sorry." replied Rahkshi.

"It's ok. I've gotten over it." said Zero.

"I heard the promise you made to your mother. Believe it or not but we're out to stop the war also." said Red.

"Really?" asked Rahkshi.

"Yea. And I guess... since we really can't leave you here you'll have to come along." said Red sighing.

"Thanks." said Rahkshi.

The two mamodo's and two humans walked off and didn't realize what they were in for.

Author's Note- Ok... that might have been a bit confusing but bare with me. Zero and Tiko are now like six feet tall. They both can run super fast. And this is in a ALTERNATE universe. Please review!


End file.
